The present embodiments relate to medical imaging. In particular, automated identification of surgically implanted devices, including brand and model, with subsequent automated identification of manufacturer notifications, alerts, and/or recalls related to said identified devices, with subsequent automated notification of the healthcare provider viewing said medical image. One type of medical imaging is x-ray.